


What Does Freak Taste Like?

by Kateera



Series: Freaks of Nature [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, BeastHawk, M/M, Murder, Randall Tier x Matthew Brown, Rimming, Role Reversal, slick, taking advice from Hannibal and Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 05:04:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11593515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateera/pseuds/Kateera
Summary: Randall isn't happy with how hard its been for Matthew to adjust to their bond. He takes some advice from another bonded couple and helps Matthew see that Randall has his back, with murder.





	What Does Freak Taste Like?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Role Reversal prompt for #SummertimeSlick
> 
> Thank you to [shiphitsthefan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiphitsthefan/pseuds/shiphitsthefan) for looking over this and pointing out my grammar mistakes. All other mistakes are my own.  
> Comments fuel the trash compactor so come on in and let me know how you've enjoyed my trash sons.  
> Thank you for reading!

 

“I followed his girlfriend to his shitty house. I'm going to camp out and wait for him to show.”

 

“Be careful.”

 

“Fuck careful, I'm shoving a screwdriver through his eye socket.”

 

Randall sighed over the phone and turned back to his current project, rebuilding the deer-like skeletal structure of a Cervalces. He wanted to throw the whole thing in the incinerator and help Matthew track down and kill his brother. Helping his mate was always at the forefront of his mind, even though Matthew would tell him that he didn't need or want it. He could feel Matthew’s excitement over their bond and threw his goggles on the table. 

 

_ // He might not want help, but we know better. // _

 

“He knows what he’s doing,” Randall answered, rubbing his face with his hands. “I said I wouldn’t smother him.”

 

_ // It’s not smothering, it’s assisting. Do you wish him caught and thrown back in that asylum? // _

 

Randall didn’t answer the question. Slipping off his lab coat and draping it over his chair, he headed up to the main floor of the museum. It was a quiet day at The Museum of Natural History and only a couple of tour groups wandered the vast halls. The walk from his office to the Primitive Mammals exhibit gave him plenty of time to think about his new mate and the tenuous peace between them.

 

**_Three Days Earlier_ **

 

_ Matthew slammed his door shut and locked it before Randall could even register what had happened. He’d asked Matthew to dinner, something he knew other people did when trying to get to know each other, and he’d accepted with a smile. On the way to the restaurant, Randall hadn’t noticed anything unusual and they’d had their normal back and forth about Matthew’s brother and Randall’s boss. This continued all the way through their dinner and when Randall picked up the check, he’d paid without even thinking. Hitting his head on the roof of the car, Randall realized that Matthew must have sensed his pride at being a good caretaker for his omega through their bond.  _

 

_ “Matthew, please let me in. It’s not what you think.” _

 

_ “Fuck off,” Matthew retorted.  _

 

_ Randall groaned. “Give me a chance to explain, alright? At least let me drive us home.” _

 

_ “You can fucking walk home.” Matthew hopped to the driver’s side of the car and started the engine. _

 

_ Randall snapped at Matthew’s stubborn pride. “You’re important to me okay? Fuck! I’m not going -- I’m not going to treat you like trash just to make you feel better!” _

 

_ He’d earned a walk home for that catastrophe, Matthew speeding away towards whatever high risk activity would calm him down. His moods were mercurial; sometimes he would bask in Randall's attention and other times he would snap and snarl and shove.  _

 

**_Present Day_ **

 

Staring at the cave lion he'd put together the first time he’d met Matthew, Randall focused on the joints and pins holding the animal together, delicate bone and thin wires creating a beast meant to rip and tear.

 

“She's beautiful.”

 

Randall looked over and saw an unassuming man in a plaid shirt next to him, eyeing the skeleton with a smile.

 

Randall smelled clean water and the unmistakable sweetness of an omega. Taking a step away, he nodded his agreement.

 

“Thank you.”

 

The man looked at him and his smile widened. “Did you put her together?”

 

Randall hated interest from strangers, even seemingly harmless Omegas with bond marks.

 

“Yeah,” he answered, his tone stand-offish and borderline rude.

 

The man laughed. “Don't like people much, huh? I can relate. My mate likes people a little too much, but I suppose that's what makes us work.”

 

Randall huffed in reply and turned to leave when the heavy presence of another alpha filled the room. He watched as a solidly built man walked over, beautiful in the way cave paintings are beautiful, harsh lines creating a picture of power and sophistication while generating a sense of menace. 

 

“Have you made a friend?” 

 

The omega next to Randall turned and offered the approaching alpha a smile. “I’m honing my rusty social skills.”

 

The alpha smiled and turned to Randall with his hand out. “Hello, I’m Hannibal.”

 

Randall stared at the outstretched hand for a moment before shaking it and then stepping back. “Randall, hi.”

 

“I’m Will,” the omega said with a little wave. 

 

“What brings you to the museum today?” Hannibal asked, his voice colored with polite interest. 

 

Randall willed his heart to stop trying to escape his chest as he stared at them, the most famous bonded pair to come out of Baltimore. They’d made history with their meeting and then the Most Wanted posters with their extracurricular activities. How they could be in New York, together, and at his museum without alerting the FBI baffled Randall.

 

Getting his mind and body back under control, Randall gestured towards one of the Employee Only doors. “I work downstairs.”

 

“He put together our friend here,” Will said, motioning to the cave lion and walking closer to read the plaque beneath the structure. 

 

Hannibal’s eyes crinkled in unspoken amusement. “I see. I’m impressed.”

 

Randall opened his mouth, closed it, and then shrugged in what he hoped was a nonchalant air. “Thanks.” He couldn’t believe who he was talking to, and that he had impressed Hannibal Lecter-Graham with his work. 

 

“Any other exhibits you could recommend?” Hannibal asked as Will returned to stand at his side. “I haven’t been to the museum in quite a while.”

 

“Um, the mummies always draw a large crowd," he said, his voice cracking a bit as he floundered. "And we have a Cuban exhibit that’s attracting attention.” Backing away, Randall watched the couple lean into each other, looking lost in their own world, and he felt a deep ache overtake him.

 

"How do you do it?" 

 

The question fell from his lips before he could stop it and Randall's face drained of color as Hannibal and Will turned together and eyed him with suspicious interest. He needed an answer, a way to possibly break through to Matthew, so instead of retreating, he rejoined them near the cave lion. 

 

"I'm sorry, and forgive me if I overstep my bounds, but I know who you are and I need to know how you could accept each other after such a rocky start?"

 

Will looked at Hannibal and quirked his eyebrow and Randall read the expression as 'do we kill him now'? Calling on The Beast, Randall made eye contact with Hannibal.

 

The Beast smirked as Hannibal shook his head at Will's silent inquiry and stared at Randall in fascination. "Your alpha nature isn't integrated with your humanity. I imagine you create chaos among the normal masses."

 

The Beast acknowledged Hannibal's assessment with a nod of his head but stayed on topic.  _ // We are only curious about your bonding. Our own mate is proving difficult to please. // _

 

"How extraordinary," Hannibal said, the wonder still present in his voice. "Will, could you imagine having your omega self a completely separate entity? Does your mate share this trait?"

 

Only the last question mattered, so The Beast kept his eyes on Hannibal as he answered.  _ // Our mate is without equal, but is not like us. He has trouble accepting the fact that we would never change or control him. // _

 

Will snorted. "That sounds about right. Good for him." Flicking his eyes towards Hannibal, Will curled around his arm and smiled at The Beast. "Is there somewhere a bit more private we could talk?"

 

The Beast turned and led them to into the back and down to Randall's work space. 

 

_ // You can talk to them now. If they try to kill us, I will shred them to pieces. // _

 

_ Thanks, that makes me feel so much better. _ Randall felt The Beast's amusement as he faded into the background. Randall's work bench still held the large deer skeleton, its many bone fragments waiting for him to work his magic with glue and wire. 

 

"We can talk here. I'd appreciate it if you refrained from killing me in my workplace. I think my boss would take the opportunity to piss on my corpse."

 

Will flashed a bright smile. "We're talking to Randall again, aren't we?"

 

"I'm who you've always been talking to. I am Randall and The Beast and also honestly asking for advice." Randall pulled two chairs forward and motioned for his guests to sit. 

 

"How strong is your bond?" Will asked as he sat down, pulling on Hannibal's sleeve to follow his lead. 

 

Randall sat in his normal chair and leaned forward. "We can sense each other's strong emotions, and Matthew has been able to send me little pictures if he's in the mood."

 

Will looked at Hannibal in confusion before shaking his head. "Your bond isn't suffering then? It's getting stronger?"

 

"Well, yeah," Randall answered. "It's not like we severed it, so it's been growing each day. Sometimes I think Matthew resents how strong it’s becoming since it kind of formed on accident."

 

Will laughed and Hannibal joined him, their laughter filling the space. Watching them, Randall felt as if he were missing a joke. His growing irritation came out in a growl and Hannibal and Will stopped laughing though Will still wore a cheeky smile.

 

"Forgive us for laughing, but it all sounds so familiar," Hannibal said, coughing into his hand and regaining his control. "If your bond is growing, then the hostility towards you is all an act. If he truly didn't want it, then the bond would grow faint and sickly and you would eventually have to end it or suffer an acute form of depression."

 

"Where is your mate right now?" Will asked.

 

Randall paused and focused on the bond. "He's in a cul de sac, watching a two story house and waiting. I know he wanted to figure out where his brother lived, but whenever I offered my help, he rejected it."

 

"I imagine he is quite stubborn then," Hannibal said, barely flinching as Will dug an elbow into his side.

 

"Takes one to know one, remember?" Will snarled.

 

"My advice, and I think my darling Will would agree, is that you should find him and not back down." Hannibal stood and held out a hand to Will who took it with his head shaking. 

 

"From my own experience, it's going to take a shared event for him to realize that you're his as much as he is yours," Will told him. 

 

"What was your shared event?" Randall asked. "If it's not too personal."

 

Hannibal wrapped an arm around Will and pulled him close. "We became dragon slayers together."

 

Randall nodded, remembering the news coverage about serial killers going to war and how the man who called himself The Red Dragon was taken down by The Chesapeake Ripper and his mate. "So, if I help him kill his brother, that might work?"

 

Will looked up in shock and then laughed again. "Randall, I would really love to meet this mate of yours."

 

"As would I," Hannibal added. "Who knew that the most interesting exhibit at this museum would be hiding in the basement?"

 

Randall blushed and ducked his head. “For two of the scariest people in the world right now, you have both been a great help. Thank you.”

 

Hannibal flashed him a smile full of teeth. “I like him, Will. He’s so polite.”

 

“Yes dear, and I do want to meet this mate of his.” Will reached into his back pocket and pulled out a black leather wallet, pulling out a card and handing it to Randall with a smile. “Give us a ring sometime; let me know how the story ends.”

 

Randall looked at the card as they walked away, the eleven digit number informing him that they weren’t based in the United States now. 

 

_ // Matthew. // _

 

Randall jumped up and tucked the card into his back pocket. He needed to find his mate and fix this strange hostile behavior and keep them both safe and free. 

 

***

 

The house looked so normal. Matthew wanted to bust down the door and destroy everything, break apart the facade of his brother’s perfect life. He could feel Randall checking up on him and he held back from touching and soothing his anxious mate. He wanted to. Randall made him feel more content and safe than he’d ever felt in his life and it scared him. No one should have that much power over another person. 

 

A sleek red convertible pulled up to the house and Matthew growled as his brother parked in the garage and closed the door. Having watched the girlfriend pull away with a car full of loud screaming friends, Matthew couldn’t let this opportunity pass. He drove to a different street in the neighborhood and parked his car at a small gas station.

 

_ Walk there, break in, break him into little pieces. Walk there, break in, break him to little pieces.  _

 

Matthew liked the simplicity of the plan. He hopped a couple of fences and circled around the street until he could approach from the back of the two-story, picket fence, daisies in the window house. The gate to the fence was locked but it wasn’t tall and Matthew hopped over with a grin. He stopped in his tracks at the sight of Randall sitting in a low patio chair with a toolbox on his lap. 

 

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Matthew whispered, wanting to yell but not willing to risk his brother hearing. 

 

Randall gave him a smile and raised the toolbox. “I brought supplies. I don’t think we can count on your brother having everything you need to string him up.”

 

Matthew gaped, his mind struggling to understand what Randall was saying. 

 

Randall stood up and moved closer. “You keep saying you can do this on your own, and I completely believe you. I don’t want you to think that I’m here because I don’t believe in you. I’m here because I want to help. I want to see how you make your brother pay. Matthew, you don’t have to hide this from me.”

 

// “From us.” // The Beast added.

 

Matthew shook his head but stepped closer. “I’m not fucking hiding. I’m--this is--what I’m--”

 

“You’re going to kill your brother and I’m going to help. Not because you can’t do it yourself, but because you don’t have to.” Randall wrapped his arms around Matthew and squeezed. 

 

// “We need you.” //

 

Matthew pulled back and saw the blush spread down Randall’s face at the confession. “You need me?”

 

Randall ducked his head. “He doesn’t lie, remember? Please, Matthew, you can shut out the rest of the world. Just don’t shut me out.”

 

Lifting Randall’s face, Matthew peered into the soft eyes of his mate and knew that at this moment, he could fight or he could give in and never be alone again. He let go of the struggle, the fight against caring about anyone but himself, and let Randall in. As he pressed his lips to Randall’s with a sigh, the bond flared to life. The connection grew so strong that Matthew could see The Beast in all his glory, curled up inside Randall. He was big--Matthew knew he would be--with long thick claws and teeth made for crushing. His whole body moved with sinewed grace as he stood and paced against the soft muted colors of Randall’s mind.

 

_ // Hello, pretty one. // _

 

_ How is this happening? _

 

_ // The bond was forming between you and Randall, slowly of course, but now it has grown to include us all. // _

 

Matthew blinked. It made sense that once he accepted help, Randall’s fierce alpha would rise up to cement the connection between them. The flare from the bond scorched a path through his body and Matthew felt as if his whole head would explode with the heat.

 

_ I’m sorry for fucking things up. _

 

_ // Apology accepted. Now, my beauty, go take care of your problem. // _

 

Randall’s toolbox carried knives, rope, a taser, acid, and ribbon and Matthew used everything. There were also two hazmat suits that looked stolen from Randall’s work but Matthew didn’t say anything about it. He slipped the suit on and went to work. His brother hung from the ceiling of his custom equipped gym and his intestines spilled out onto the floor. He had acid burns running down his right arm and taser marks on his chest and thighs. Matthew dropped the knife into the toolbox and pulled out the ribbon with a curious look. 

 

“What’s this for, darling?” Matthew asked, already enjoying the flush of red that colored Randall’s ears whenever he used a pet name. 

 

Randall flushed, but grinned. He grabbed the ribbon and Matthew watched in bemused fascination as Randall wrapped the long red silk around his brother’s body and tied a perfect bow over his split stomach. The entire effect made it seem as if they’d hung a Christmas decoration. Giving Randall a huge smile, Matthew threw his arms around him and kissed him again. He couldn’t get enough of kissing that shy mouth until Randall growled and bit at his lips or sucked at his tongue. Turning back to his brother’s body, Matthew sighed in contentment and leaned back against Randall’s chest. 

 

“I think I’m done here,” Matthew said, leaning his head back to look into Randall’s face. 

 

Randall planted a kiss on his forehead. “Let’s clean things up and go home.”

 

Cleaning everything proved to be tedious and nowhere near as fun as the previous activity, but Matthew couldn’t complain too much. Randall helped immensely and soon only the corpse dripping blood onto the carpet gave away their fun. Finished erasing their presence, Matthew followed Randall out to the back of the house where they stripped off their suits, stuffed them in bags, scurried across lawns and driveways until they reached Matthew’s car. 

 

“How did you get here?” Matthew asked Randall as they tossed the bags into the back. 

 

“I took a cab for a few streets over and walked the opposite direction until he left, then circled back around.” Randall smiled. “You didn’t think you were the only one with murderous tendencies in this relationship, did you?”

 

As he entered the car and strapped in with the seat belt, Matthew felt a wash of pride towards his more taciturn mate. “Thought I might be the only one fucking carrying them out.” He started the engine and pulled out into the street. “Your place?”

 

Randall nodded, his own seat belt secured. “If you don’t mind. Your place is a dump.”

 

“Oh, the honeymoon phase is fucking over now, is it?” He pulled out into the street and caught the tail end of a yellow light as they sped through.

 

Randall leaned his head against the window. “I think we skipped that phase all together. My place, because, if you want, I’d prefer you fuck me somewhere without an audience of mice and roaches.”

 

Matthew gulped and coughed at the same time, his whole body instantly pulsing with need at Randall’s words. Slick gathered and spilled and his cock strained against his jeans. 

 

“You want me to, really?”

 

Disbelief must have covered his face because Randall turned and grinned. “That night we bonded, I mentioned it and you acted interested. Thought that now that the bond was full and strong, we could try it the other way.”

 

Matthew shifted in his seat. “Most alphas don’t want to, you know, switch it up.”

 

“Well, I think we’ve established that I’m nothing like most alphas, so maybe stop with the comparisons.”

 

Matthew conceded the point and pushed the car faster.

 

“Slow down,” Randall said with a hand to his arm. “We don’t want to be pulled over with those bags in the back.”

 

“Yes dear,” Matthew said with a smirk and then laughed at the blush returning to Randall’s ears and face. 

  
  


***

 

Randall sighed in relief as they reached his house, a modest two bedroom home on the outskirts of Baltimore with a large yard and enough trees that Randall could feel completely secluded. They’d only been here a few times together, Matthew’s anxiety about his own space keeping them from sleeping in the larger house, but now he looked relaxed and happy and the bond wasn’t sending any warning signs about impending anxiety. 

 

“You should move in,” Randall said as they got out of the car and he could almost feel the slap against his head from The Beast. “I mean, eventually, of course. Being bonded and all and well, it would save money which isn’t as important as you having your own space, of course.” His heart pounded at Matthew continued to stare at him, his eyes unreadable and the bond not generating any clues as to what he might be thinking. “We can add on to the house if you wanted, to convert my study into whatever you want, or, um, we don’t have to talk about it now.” 

 

Matthew circled around the car to stop in front of him. “You want me to move in now though, don’t you?” He ran a hand up Randall’s arm and cupped his cheek. 

 

Randall nodded against Matthew’s palm. “I don’t...like it, us not living together. I know I don’t...I know you can take care of yourself, but I don’t want you to have to.”

 

Matthew looked down at the ground and his hesitation gave Randall hope. He hadn’t shut down the idea with his usual line of ‘fuck no’. 

 

“Please,” Randall whispered, as he drew Matthew close. “Can I take care of you?”

 

Matthew’s eyes glittered with tears as he raised his head and Randall wanted to punch himself for making him cry. 

 

Matthew smiled before Randall had a chance to withdraw. “Okay. Okay. I’ll move in with you. But I get my own fucking space right? I’ll add a room to the back or something.”

 

“You can put all the Keep Out signs up you want,” Randall said with a laugh, hugging Matthew and laying his head on his shoulder. “I promise I won’t ever enter unless you want me to.”

 

“Deal. Now let’s get naked.”

 

Randall laughed and wiped his face, giving Matthew time to hide his own tears, before grabbing his hand and pulling him into the house.

 

Leading Matthew to his bedroom, Randall couldn't keep his hands to himself. He dragged his fingers through Matthew’s hair and slammed him against a wall to suck a purple bruise into the skin of his neck. Matthew in turn, nipped at Randall’s lips until they parted and he could drag his tongue along the sharp points of his teeth.

 

They entered the bedroom with Matthew’s legs wrapped around Randall’s waist and his hands making a mess of his tidy head of hair. Randall dropped Matthew on the bed and crouched next to it with a small smile on his face.

 

“You look good on my bed,” Randall said as he unlaced his shoes and tucked them under the nightstand. 

 

I look good on anyone’s bed,” Matthew retorted, pulling his shirt off with a long stretch and throwing the garment in Randall’s direction. 

 

Randall caught it and brought it close, rubbing Matthew’s scent over his face and neck. He watched Matthew flush at the sight and continued, taking his own shirt off to rub the fabric down his chest and stomach. The sweet smell of slick hit the air and Randall groaned. Shedding his pants and underwear, he dragged Matthew’s shirt over every inch of his skin until their scents combined.

 

“I want you,” Randall panted as he threw the shirt away, staring at Matthew with The Beast hovering at the surface. 

 

Randall watched as Matthew pulled off the rest of his clothes and turned around, presenting to his alpha. The bond sung with need and lust and Randall felt The Beast roar in Matthew’s mind as well as his own. Taking a long, deep breath, Randall regained his control and reached out with steady hands. He stroked Matthew’s skin, and kissed slow and carefully across the dip of his back. 

 

“Can you taste through the bond?” Randall asked.

 

Before Matthew could answer, Randall pressed his tongue into him, lapping up streams of slick and learning that taste could transfer through the link they shared. Matthew keened and pressed back into his tongue and Randall gave all he could, licking and sucking and moaning as he drank him down. When Matthew felt ready to burst, Randall pulled back and rolled them over, placing Matthew on top of him with a grin. 

 

“I want you inside me,” Randall repeated.

 

Matthew lurched forward, grinding his cock into Randall’s thigh. “I think that makes you a freak.”

 

“Yep,” Randall agreed. “Just like you.”

 

They shared a grin and felt The Beast settle down on the bond between them. Gathering up some of his own slick, Matthew inched down the bed till he was eye-level with Randall’s impressive length and then moved lower. He pressed long fingers along Randall’s tight opening, teasing the rim with light touches that left his alpha thrashing in need. When whimpers turned to whines, Matthew slid the first finger into Randall and held still as he tensed.

 

“Okay?” Matthew asked.

 

“Yeah, just give me a minute.” Randall panted while Matthew placed a string of kisses down his side, waiting for him to relax. When Randall nodded, Matthew opened him up slowly and carefully, stretching him until he begged for more. Matthew grinned and stroked more slick onto the sensitive skin. Sitting up, he pushed Randall’s legs up until his knees were touching his chest.

 

Looking into Randall’s face, Matthew ached at the level of desire shining from his eyes. “You ready?”

 

“Ready, yes, please,” Randall begged and the sound brought a rush of slick streaming down Matthew’s thighs. 

 

Rubbing more slick onto his cock, Matthew positioned himself and pushed into Randall’s body. He moved slow, but even as Randall whined and clutched at his arms, he didn’t stop. The heat and pressure around him made Matthew’s eyes roll back in his head and once his cock was completely encased, he held onto Randall while pleasure pulsed through every nerve ending. 

 

“Matt. Matthew, fuck.” Randall’s voice sounded strained and harsh in his ear but the hands petting his skin were gentle.

 

Moving at last in short slow thrusts, Matthew gave himself over to the pleasure of Randall wrapped around him. He couldn’t last long, his body shaking and slick coating his skin and dripping to the mattress with every push into Randall. Reaching up, Matthew wrapped his hand around Randall’s cock.

 

“Fuck!” Randall cursed and arched up into Matthew’s hand. 

 

They moved together, reaching for pleasure as moans and cries fell from their lips to join the sound of skin sliding over skin. Matthew’s orgasm built like a fire in his belly and he tried to clamp down before he lost it. He wanted Randall falling apart around him. Slipping his hand lower, he squeezed the large knot at the base of Randall’s cock. A loud scream filled the room as Randall clamped down on Matthew’s cock and came in a gush of cum over his own chest. The tight pressure around him threw Matthew over the edge and he came in a rush of cum and slick.

 

“Fuck, fuck, Randall, fuck!” 

 

His vision came back slowly, the white fading into the shapes and colors of Randall’s bedroom. He looked down to see Randall smiling up at him.

 

“Hi,” Matthew said with a return smile.

 

Randall’s smile widened and he brought a hand up to cup Matthew’s cheek. “I love you.”

 

The words sizzled through the bond between them, lighting up his mind with warmth and comfort and safety. Matthew nuzzled at the palm of Randall’s hand and let himself bask in the feeling. His eyes pricked with tears and he couldn’t stop a small laugh from escaping.

 

“I love you too,” Matthew said once he could form words. “You’re mine.”

 

“And you’re mine,” Randall answered, bringing his head up to place a light kiss to Matthew’s parted lips. 

 

// “Mine.” //

 

The bond hummed between them as Matthew rolled off of Randall and slid against his side with a sigh. Sleep overtook them as The Beast purred. 

  
  



End file.
